The present invention relates to a damping apparatus, and more particularly to a damping apparatus suitable for mounting on various structures such as high rise buildings, bridges, steel towers, chimneys, etc. to damp vibrations generated from external disturbances such as earthquakes, wind, etc.
Hitherto, two types of damping apparatus for structures have been wellknown, i.e. active types and passive types. The following is a brief explanation of the characteristics of these two types: